wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Majorans (species)
The Majorans are a hostile and intelligent extraterrestrial species from the planet Majora. They begin their lifecycle as psychic parasites, who feed on the brain waves of other creatures in order for their bodies to reach full maturity. Appearance Child Majoran children take on the appearance of a strange, tribal mask of multiple vibrant colors with vibrant orange eyes, and wood and paint-like textures appearing on the surface of their skin. This is mostly done to trick unsuspecting victims into believing it is a mask and putting it on, so that the Majoran child can feed on their brain waves, as otherwise they are completely helpless. In Majoran society, however, the Adult Majorans are the ones tasked with finding creatures to help their children feed on. If need be, the ten spires protruding from the mask can act as legs, reminiscent of those of a spider. Adolescent The body of a Majoran adolescent does not differ from that of its previous form, simply sprouting appendages and a single extra eyestalk from its previous body. However, in Majoran society, the transition from Child to Adolescent is a huge step towards reaching full maturity, as with the gain of several new limbs, mature Majorans no longer need to nurture them, and Adolescents are tasked with finding their own prey. Adult/Full Maturity This is the final step in a Majoran's life-cycle, reaching full maturity after having fed on enough brainwaves. Adult Majorans take on a drastically more different form than their previous two, with their muscle mass mending together to create a more centered, humanoid form, however still incorporating traits from their previous two forms. With this form, Majorans no longer need to feed upon brain waves, and now instead are more carniverous. They are formidable warriors thanks to increased cerebral activity, and are often tasked with breeding new children and finding prey for them to feed upon. Adult Majorans are able to sprout whips made of their own muscle tissue from their body, which are able to conduct electricity. Abilities Psychic Illusion In order to force the specific subset of brain waves that a Majoran must feed upon to mature, the prey's consciousness is placed in a twisted world of illusion of the Majoran's creation, with visual representations of their darkest fears and regrets. While these worlds may vary depending on the creature or trauma experienced, one of the most popular worlds created by Majorans is the land of Termina, a melancholic land that is threatened by the coming impact of a moon in three days time. The reason that Termina is so popular being that it is so realistic that the prey trapped in it will believe that they are really stuck in a dark world plagued with denizens weary of their own demise, thus making the brain wave consumption easier for the Majoran. Trivia * The Majorans are based of Majora's Mask, the main antagonist of the 2000 game ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, ''and its differing forms it takes during the player's confrontation with it. Category:Species Category:Hostile